Lady of the Night Shift
by starry comet
Summary: Five detectives from Chicago are solving the most dangerous case yet, but things start to get dramatic as others are trying to capture the thief as well. 1xR,4xM, 6x9,13xLU Chapter Four Is Finally Up!!
1. Chicago Detectives

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Sorry about that. But I do own a few characters that goes along with the series. Please do not use them.

__

Lady of the Night Shift 

By starry comet

__

Date: January 11-13 Year: 1933 Place: Downtown Chicago way, Illinois

Part I 

In the lonely big city in the dark of the hour, sitting in the chair listening to the radio, waiting for someone. Your tie is loosen on your neck, shirt half unbutton, shoes kicked off in the floor, can't wait for that person to come home. The lights are off, dimming the whole entire apartment, radio saying a skit you already heard last week on a different radio station, just wish that they can play some music in the late hour after midnight. The rest of the guys are sleeping like little babies in their beds, not worry about damn thing when you're sitting in the dark listening to the damn radio.

Finally, you had a nerve to move yourself, moving your arm to turn off the radio. You sit back in your armchair with your eyes closed, thinking what the hell is taking that idiot so long from Kansas City, even though it's only one o' clock a.m. in the morning. Then, you hear the door quietly open. You turn around to see who it was at this time of the hour. It happens to be the chestnut braided hair, cobalt eyes guy that you been waiting for the last sixteen hours.

He closes the door behind him and then locks it. Then, finally, you, dirty brown hair, blue eyes, Japanese boy gets up out of the chair. The American boy turns around and sees you. As usual, he has a happy, happy, joy, joy, goody two shoes smile on his face. For you, as usual, you have a serious look on your face, meaning that he pissed you off for the last sixteen hours. There you two are standing, facing each other in the dark, not saying a word. The braided boy finally has the nerve to open his mouth in a nice greeting. "Hey buddy. How's it going?"

"Fine," you say turning your head. You move you eyes towards him still with that pissed off look. "When did you get back?"

"About three hours ago. The damn taxi driver drop me off in Iowa which it took me two to get back to this city."

You looked closely at him and notice sweat pores on his face. You can tell what he was doing before he came to the apartment. "You're lying."

"What? You're kidding." He wiped the sweat off his face. You narrowed your eyes at him, knowing that he was really lying. "Okay, okay. What's the big deal? I wanted to have a little fun before I came back. It was only one woman. Are you satisfied now Heero? You turned your head to him with that same look your face.

"Yes, I am Duo."

Duo laid his jacket on the back of the chair. He loosens up his tie whiling walking to his bedroom. The braided boy kicked off his shoes by using his feet by the door. You turn around to look at him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sacking for the night. See ya later Heero."

"You too." Duo went into his room and the door behind him. You went back into the main room and sat back in the chair. Moving your, turning the knob to listen to the radio.

__

The next day, the five guys were sitting in the office, barely talking to each. Trowa and Wufei were playing chess, Quatre was listing to the radio, Duo was resetting his desk, and Heero was standing against the window. It was very usual from the boys not to talk about things like their cases and their personal lives. They use to things they were doing right now. Ignoring everything in the room.

"Hey Duo, how was your little trip to Kansas City?" Trowa asked moving a pawn on the checkerboard.

"It was good T-man. Might have been a tough case, but lots of fun."

"Were there some nice, good looking women over there?" Wufei asked, staring hard at the board.

"Mmmhmm. Too good. You can't get money off of that in a million years. Especially those colored women."

Quatre started to laugh with his up too his mouth. Heero just sat in his desk chair and put his feet on top of everything, ignoring the conversation. All of a sudden, the telephone rang. Quatre answered it, knowing who it was on the other line. So did the rest of them. He took the phone off his ear and starred at the Japanese boy.

"Heero, it's for you." 

Heero took the phone out of the blond boy's hand and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

" Hello Heero. It's me, Doctor J."

"I knew it."

"Look there is a serious case I want you boys to solve."

"All of us?" The guys stopped what they were doing.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Uh no. Not at all. Hold it for sec. I need to find some paper and pencil." Heero lifted his finger and signaled the guys to come over to the phone. The got up and walked towards the desk, surrounding it.

"Okay. I'm back. Now what is this case about?"

"Well, if you have been reading the newspaper lately, there is a thief in the same area where you live. The name is Night Shift. The person steals jewelry, over eight hundred thousand dollars in cash, and even paintings from museums. Are you listening Heero?"

"Yeah. I'm listening. Do you have any information that you give us a clue about this guy?"

"See. That's a problem. No. One: Night Shift didn't leave any traces for us to investigate. No. Two: We don't know if the person is male or a female."

"I see," said Heero running out of words to say.

"But," they moved closer to the telephone, "I want you to go to the 'Lady Night Club' downtown tonight."

Heero's eyes grew big. "Why at that club?"

"I see. So you have been reading the newspapers. I have to say that that club is suspicious in a lots of ways."

"But Doctor J, we… "

"And I want you to meet a young girl at the same place. I believe she's a singer there…"

Heero was finally getting impatience with the old man. "What does singing has to do with the case Doctor J?"

Doctor J started to laugh on the other end of the phone. "You'll find out soon. Good-bye Heero."

"Doctor J wait…!" Click! Heero hanged up the telephone and set it on his desk. None of them said a word, just look at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Sooo… He wants us to solve this together uh?"

"Yeah. This never happen before," Trowa, getting up from the top of the desk.

" Will Megan find out who she's actually dating? Will Jennet's grandmother take her son? Find out at the same place, same time tomorrow on **'_As the World Turns_**'. Quatre was sitting in front of the radio. He was wiping his from his eyes using a piece of tissue. "He didn't have to leave her 'sniff' _with their _'sniff' _kids by herself. How cruel." The four boys stared at him from behind._

"Did you hear what Doctor J said Quatre?" said Heero with his arms folded.

"Uh? Oh yeah. Shift night, case, fight club, right."

"Why would it be a female?" Wufei asked. "All they do is cook, clean, and take the clothes to the cleaners. Not rob banks."

Quarte finally paid attention. Hey. Women can do more than that. As the old saying 'Expect the Unexpected'"

Heero put on his jacket; then took his coat and put on his hat. They all watch him do his routine. "Ya going?" Duo asked still staring.

"Yeah. We all meet at the 'Lady Night Club' at eleven-thirty sharp tonight."

"You mean you're actually going to listen to that old man?"

"What choice do we have?"


	2. Lady Night Club

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Sorry about that. But I do own a few characters that goes along with the series. Please do not use them.

__

Lady of the Night Shift 

By starry comet

__

That night at the time Heero wanted them to show up, they five boys stood in front of the 'Lady Night Club'. It looked small on the outside appearance, with the helium lights of the sign in magenta. The building used to be a gangsta mob hideout in the early century, but the local police arrested half of them and killed the rest of them. Who ever was the own of the club sure did a fine ass job on the place. Trowa opened the door and all of them walked in at the same time. Inside, people were roaming around the place. A jazz band was playing on stage while people were dancing on the dance floor. The bar was half full, just people smoking, having a few glasses of drinks. The just stood looking around the place.

Wufei turned to the boys." Maybe we should spilt up and we might find out something about this club." They agreed with him. Heero went to the bar and sat two seats away from the other people sitting there. Duo sat two tables away from the dance floor. Wufei and Trowa sat at a table together. Quatre stood against the wall with his arms folded. Heero lean against the bar table not knowing what to do or what to say. Just watching people.

"Can I get you a drink sir?" somebody said behind the counter. Heero turned around and faced himself at a tall man. The man had long pale blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was wiping a glass with a cloth towel. "What may I get you sir?" he asked again.

"A vodka and gin on the side."

"Coming right up sir." The man turned around to prepare the drink. As Heero turned back to the crowd, he saw a man come on stage and grabbed the microphone. He was a red-brownish hair guy with two bangs on his right side and wearing a black tuxedo.

"Ladies and gentleman. This is the moment you have all been waiting for…"

"Here you go sir," said the bartender putting the glass on the counter. Heero took the glass and took a sip. 

"Thanks."

"…the lovely young beauty who has the voice from the heart. Here is the one and only Miss Relena Peacecraft." The audience applauded in their seats. A young woman had stepped onto the stage while the host stepped off. Heero's eyes began to sparkle and his mouth dropped. She wore a green shining dress with a spilt on the side. The dress only had one strap on the right side. Relena shined through out the entire club with everybody's eyes on her. The man bent over to Herro's ear.

"Isn't she beautiful or what?" The Japanese boy's mouth was still opened.

"Uh, oh why she looks nice for a young girl." He took his glass and drank another sip. Relena took the mike into her hand and turned around to give the musicians a beat counter. The music started in a steady beat. Then it went into a cool, jazzy swing. The dark blonde blue eyed girl was swinging her hips to the beat. Heero turned half of his body around to relax his muscles a bit. His eyes were fully towards to Relena.

I fell in love with a man who loves me 

A lot of respect like a piece of pie

I-I-I fell in love with a shoe that is nice

That will give you a piece of his mind

I-I fell in love with men who liked me

With nice people who loved me too

And sometimes I'm a mystery

That those men will never forget

The bartender looked at the boy. He smiled, wiping another glass behind the counter. Heero felt sweat all over his face. He could barely feel the muscles in his body. He knew that the woman was looking at him on stage.

I fell in love to love somebody

And help me be a good girl

I need to look nice and pretty

Sugar and spice and everything nice

I am here I am here

Just to do one thing

I fell in love

That's right

The audience stood up and applauded by the performance. Relena bowed with a smile. She got off the slowly, lifting part of her dress up so she won't trip. As Relena stepped down from the steps, people stood up to congratulate her.

"Hello Relena," said one man.

"Great job on your performance Miss Peacecraft," said another man.

"I love dress!" shouted a woman.

"Good evening."

Relena turned around to face the woman. "Why thank you. How do you do."

"How magnificent Miss Relena. That was the greatest performance I ever seen!"

"Thank you Miss Dorothy."

Heero was sweating all over his body; afraid she might come over to the bar. He tried to look calm, but mind his was whirling around in circles. The bartender lean over to his eye again. "Here she comes." And was she. The dirty brown hair could see it coming. He turned around completely; holding his glass in his hands that was totally empty. Relena finally came over to the bar. She sat down next to Heero with a smile. Then she turned the bartender. "I would like water please. My voice is very sore you know."

"Coming right up Relena." He turned around to fix the drink. Heero pulled out a cigarette from his case. He took out a lighter and flicked it. It wouldn't come on, so he tried and tried again. All of a sudden, he hears another lighter being flicked on. Before his eyes was a light and nice, smooth hand painted with green fingernails. He found out that it was Relena's lighter. Heero put his cigarette to the blazing fire. He leaned back into his chair and puffed out a cloud of smoke. Still Relena had that smile on her face.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Relena replied.

The bartender came back to the counter. "Here's your drink Relena." He sat it down on the counter.

"Thank you Millardo." She took a sip of her drink, still looking at Heero; he was doing the same.

'I guess she looks too good for a young girl like her,' _he thought. He puts his empty glass down on the counter. "Do you know him miss?"_

"Of course. I know almost everybody in this club. Well…Except you." She took another sip from her glass her of water. "What's your name handsome?"

"Heero Yuy."

"Heero Yuy. Not a bad name."

"Why thank-you." Heero looked at bartender for a full minute. He notices a few resemblances between the two. "How about the bartender? How do you know him so well?"

"Why, he's my brother. I can say it wasn't his choice to work here."

"So let me get this straight, Trieze Krushinada is the owner of this club?" Duo asked. He was talking to a purple hair; purple-blue eyed woman who looked about twenty-three. Duo was tried of sitting on his ass watching the jazz band play. He spotted the woman three tables away from him. Duo thought he could talk her into going to her house and get some ass for the night. Instead, he was stuck in this conversation for over twenty minutes.

"That's right. Last week I heard that he was getting married to a top Preventer. They already have a daughter together, about six years of age," the woman replied.

"So what's the daughter's name Lucrezia?"

"Marimia. I barely see her. That little girl always spends her time in the big house of theirs."

Duo took his glass into his hands and sips his drink. "I feel sorry for that girl."

The woman raised her eyebrow at the boy. She lifted her glass up to her mouth. "That's a laugh. You haven't felt sorry for anyone yet."

"You're a circus girl?"

"Of course Trowa. It has been our family tradition and I want to keep it running."

"That sounds great of you Cathy." Trowa couldn't figure out how he got himself into the conversation. All he remembers was that a young woman came up to the table and started talking to him. She had auburn curly hair, green eyes, and wearing a purple gown that covered the arms, leaving the shoulders bared. Trowa shifted his eyes away from her to look around the club. Catherine tried to see what he was looking at.

"What is it Trowa? Are you looking for someone?"

"Uh? Oh no. I just want to know how this Relena become so famous."

"On that's easy. As you see, Miss Sally Po was at her house one time. Relena use to be a shy girl. Before her fifteen birthday, Sally introduces Relena to Trieze Kushradina, the club owner. She convinces the girl to sing at least one song at this club. One her first night, everybody loved it. She was a rising star. Relena sang at a few clubs not far from here beside this one. So now you know huh?" Cathy was turning her straw in her drink. The ice was clinging as stirred.

"I understand it clearly."

"Thank you for the drink Quarte."

"Don't mention it Hilde," he replied. They were leaning against the wall watching the other people in the room. Quatre met the young girl when she was looking lonely at the corner of the bar. He decided to talk to her for awhile after the performance. Hilde was no more than sixteen. Her hair was barber cut with bangs on the right side, light blue eyes, and wore a blue green dress that the bottom front was longer than the back. So far, the two were getting along great.

"Why did you come to this club? I never seen you here before."

"Uh? Because I… I came here with some friends of mine."

Hilde moved closer to the Quatre with him not noticing. "Oh." She gulped down her drink. "Do you live with them?"

"Sort of. We kind of have the same job also."

"That is cool. You really don't have to be a lone. I wish that I can do that."

"Hn. It's not that easy." The two started laughing. The Arabian looked across the room and saw a pale blonde hair girl whom eyes were dull. He wondered if the young lady knew more about the singer. Maybe they were good friends of each other.

"Hey Hilde, does that girl in the black goes to school?"

"Sure she does. She goes to the Romafeller Foundation miles from here. Her name is Dorothy Cathilonia. Her grandfather owns that school." Hilde replied.

"Does she does to the same school as Relena?" asked Quatre.

"No. Relena goes to the Sank Kingdom. It's not far from the Romafeller."

"Both of the schools are rivals are they?"

"Yes indeed."

"You can't tell me where you work at?" Wufie's eyes were wide open, both hands on the table.

"Of course I can't. It's a secret for the last time. I wish I could, but then we get discover." Sally was sitting across from him smoking a cigarette. Wufei sat back in his chair, putting his arm around it.

"Okay I'll leave you alone." The Chinese boy made a smirk on his face. "I heard something about Trieze's fiancée. What's the lady's name?"

"Her name is Lady Une. She has brown shoulder length hair, wears glasses sometimes, and has a daughter."

"A daughter? How old is this girl?" He grabbed his glass from the table.

"Let me put this way Wufei. Lady Une and Trieze have known each other for years. She loved him from the start. The girl is only six years of age, mostly living in the house by herself, and doesn't go to school."

"Hard girl. When did they get engaged?"

"About two years ago."

"Too bad. The girl has no freedom for herself."

"I know Wufei. I know."

"Do you live by yourself Heero?"

"No. I live with four other guys in an apartment."

"How nice. I live by myself though."

"Doesn't Millardo live with you Relena?"

"No. He's too busy at the Sank Kingdom. I dotry to get to see him sometimes."

"Hn. That's something. Do you live in an apartment?" Heero said, nearly on his fourth drink.

"Yeah. A two story apartment. My brother doesn't visit me there often. So, yeah, you can stay that I'm a loner."

"Not as much as I see you." Heero had a complete smile on his face: eyes not even squeeze together. Relena gave him a cute smile also. She took a quick glance at the clock. Her eyes shot up when she realize what time it was.

"Shit. I'm sorry Heero. I have to go. I wish that I can stay longer."

"I understand. If you got something important to do, I'll let you go." Relena faced him with a sweet innocent looked on her.

"You know. You're really nice for a young man like you."

"You're really beautiful for a young lady like you." Millardo was looking at the two young kids before him. He put his hand in to a fist, moved it up to his mouth and made a sound. "Ah hum."

Relena looked behind the counter at her brother. "Oh sorry. Well gotta go." She bends down and kissed Heero on the cheek. "See ya later Heero Yuy."

The blonde turned around and headed for the doubled door. The Japanese boy stared as she left the club. The bartender came towards Heero wearing his coat. "So what did you think of my sister Heero?" he asked leaning against the counter. The boy was speechless.

"Remind me not to wash my face in the morning."


	3. From White Note to Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Sorry about that. But I do own a few characters that goes along with the series. Please do not use them.

__

Lady of the Night Shift 

By starry comet

_Date: January 13-15 Year: 1933_

Part II

The next morning, the guys were in the office, barely talking to each other. Trowa and Wufei were playing chess. Quatre was listening to 'As the World Turns'. Duo was reading the morning newspaper and Heero was standing near the window. Wufei looked up from the chessboard and looked at the newspaper that Duo was reading. On the cover, the Chinese boy found something that interested him. It was just what they were looking for.

"Hey Duo?" Duo folded the paper half way so Wufei can see his face.

"What is it Wu-man?"

"Did you find anything any article in there that you like?" he asked moving his king.

"Nope. Not one."

"Well, I found one."

Duo raised his eyebrow. "Oh? Where?"

Wufei got up from his chair and walked over to the chair. He snatches the newspaper out of the American's hand Duo looked up at Wufei in shock. "Hey!" Wufei folded the paper in half like it was before and slammed it down on the coffee table. Looking at the cover closely, Duo was surprise to see what was on the cover page. He scratches his head in confusion. "Well I'll be damn. Why didn't I see this before?"

"Maybe that's because you just open it, not reading the cover when you got the damn thing."

"What's the front cover about Wufei?" Trowa asked turning around in his chair.

"It's about the Night Shift."

"Night Shift?" Heero turned around to look at the rest of the guys before him.

"Yeah. See it for yourself." Wufei toss the paper onto Heero's desk. He walked towards to his desk and glanced at the newspaper. In big bold letters, the front covered said:

****

The Night Shift Was On The Loose Again

__

Below the title was a picture of the some guy looking like the Night Shift dressed in black trying to run. Heero kept on reading the article from the page. "Listen to this. 'Last night around 2 a.m., the jewelry store on Park Lane 13th Street was robbed. Then near 2:30 a.m., six thousand dollars was stolen from The National Bank on Malibu 21st Street.'"

"How do they know that it was the Night Shift?" Duo asked holding his cup of coffee.

"It said that the thief had left a not at each places."

Wufei looked puzzled. "Why would a person leave notes at the places that it robbed? That will make it easier for us to find him."

"I know." The telephone rang again. Duo picked it up and put the bell to his ear, listening to whom was on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Duo. It's me Noin. I have something that might interest you. It's about the Night Shift."

"Oh really Ms. Noin? Tell me more?"

"I can't say much since the long distance rate cost too most. Listen. Meet meat the Bamboo Garden House on China Asia Moon Drive at noon, okay Duo?" 

"Today at noon at the Bamboo Garden House? Okay. I'll meet you there as soon as possible."

"Good. See ya."

"Bye." Click! Duo set the telephone back down on his desk.

"What was that about?" asked Trowa.

"Something that has to do with the case. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Who was on the phone anyway Duo? A woman you met at Kansas City?"

"No Quarte. I met her at the club last night. She knows just about everything that goes on in this town."

"Or maybe they know practically too much about each person in that club."

"I know what you mean Wu-man. But we can use their help to solve this case. When you always meet a lady, remember that they are suspects as well."

"Are you sure Duo? That those girls can be suspects with this case?"

"That's right. No matter how beautiful they are. What do you thank Heero?" Heero stood still, leaning against near the window. He was practically ignoring the conversation that was between his roommates. They stared at him for two whole minutes. "Helllooo? Earth to Heero. Are you in?"

"Uh? What were you saying Duo?"

"I'm leaving to find some clues. I'll be back shortly. Is that okay with you?" Duo said slowly using his hands for sign language.

"Sure. I don't care," Heero finally said not looking at this partner.

"Okay." Duo grabbed his jacket and coat off the coat rack. Just about to leave when he opens the door, the American boy saw a while folded piece of paper in Heero's coat pocket. "Now what's this?" Duo took it out of the pocket and unfolded it. He slowly read the paper carefully. The cobalt eyes whistle loud for everyone to hear in the room.

"What is it Duo?" asked Quatre. Duo still looked at the note.

"Heero has a girlfriend."

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Let me see the note!"

"Nobody is getting that thing but me." Heero snatch it out of Duo's hand. He held it up to his face and read the paper. Duo made a smirk on his face at the Japanese.

"No wonder you're so gloomy this morning. You're in loovvvvveeee."

"Heero slanted his eyes at the American. "What makes you get that idea?"

"Only a note like that in your coat pocket wouldn't be written by a gorgeous girl like Relena Peacecraft."

"Relena Peacecraft? You mean the singer at the Lady Night Club?"

"Where's the popcorn?"

"I think it's on the shelf in the pantry Wufei," Trowa answered.

"Look. I didn't know it was in my pocket. She might had slipped it in there before she left last night."

"You can say anything of what you what to say Yuy. For right now, all I know is that I'm late for a meeting okay?"

"Sure. But you better remember that I wasn't the one who started this."

"Noin was standing near the restaurant. Her arms were folded, looking around for Duo. 'Where in the hell is that guy?' she thought to herself. 'He should be here by now. Damn.' A cab pulled up at the curb of the sidewalk. Duo jumped out of the car and shut the door. Noin looked at the fool as was running along the sidewalk. He stopped in front of her and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry I'm late Noin. I had a little trouble at my office."

"It's okay. I just got here myself Duo," said Noin lying to his face. "Shall we go in?"

"Sure." Duo opens the door to the restaurant and let Noin walk in first. They found a waiter in front of them standing at the door the counter. He was already holding two menus in his hands.

"Ah Miss Lucricza Noin. Please right this way with your guest." The two followed the waiter to a table with two seats near the salad bar. Duo glance at a card on the table saying 'Reserved Table.' 'Man. Seems that Noin had already made reservations without me knowing.'

"Here you are Mister and Miss. May I take your casts?"

"Yes please," they said at the same time. Noin and Duo off their coats and gave them to the waiter. He left to put the coats away. Noin was about to take her seat when Duo rushed himself over there. He pulled out the chair for the Italian woman. She sat down and moved her chair closer to the table. The American went back to his side of the table and sat down. The waiter came back and gave them the menus he was holding earlier. Then he left again.

"This is a nice place you pick out for us Noin," complemented Duo.

"Why thank you Duo. I tried to pick a special place for us to talk secretly without anybody knowing."

Duo began to look puzzle. "What do you mean?"

"Everybody is after the Night Shift. They'll try to pay anybody to find him. It will also make me lose my job."

"I see." Duo took a sip of his glass of water. He tried to take one more look around the restaurant where he saw Noin changing her seating position.

"Why are you so interested in this in case Duo?"

"Why are so interested in this case Duo?"

"It's my mission. I usually solve cases all over the globe. What about you Noin."

"It's my job as well. If you want to know who I work for I can't tell ya."

"I can't tell you who I work for either."

"That makes us equal." They both started to laugh when the waiter came with their salad. He sat it down before them. Noin was about to dig her fork into her food when her eyes shot up from the plate. "Oh. I forgot something. I need you to go to do something for me. I need force to go to Trieze Krushrenada's house."

Duo looked up from his plate. "Why to that guy's house?" he asked with lettuce sticking out of his mouth.

"I want you to meet Lady Une and their daughter. You can get more information about them if you talk to them Duo." She pulled out a piece of paper and pen out of her purse. Noin wrote something on it that Duo had no idea what. She handed him the paper across the table. The American boy took a quick glance at the paper; then look back at Noin.

"An address?"

"To their house."

"Oh. Well why won't you go over there and ask them questions?"

" Did that and moved on. They really didn't listen to me when I asked. The reason why I'm doing this because they might listen you better."

"It seems like they want keep their engagement and wedding a secret. And also somebody is hiding something from the media."

"That's what I thought. They always quiet about their lifestyle. I guess that's the way they want it around the city." Noin chewed down on her salad and wiped the dressing off her cheek. Duo stared to chuckle about the dressing all over her mouth.

"Man Noin. You eat just like I do."

"Thank you. I try not too." They two started to laugh at the joke. Noin looked at the time on her wrist. It happens to be one thirty in the afternoon

"Well what do you. Our meeting is over."

"All ready?"

"Yeah. I have an appointment to get to." Noin picked up her purse and pushed in her chair. The waiter came over with her coat and helped put it on.

"Are you leaving any time soon?"

"No. I rather stay here and chow down a bit."

"Suit yourself. I hope you boys capture Night Shift."

"Lucricza left Duo at the restaurant and entered the air of cold. She started to walk along the sidewalk. Noin bumped into tall man that she didn't even see. When she looked up, she faced a pale blonde hair man with bright blue eyes. His hands were hidden inside his pocket. Noin smiled at him, but didn't move. "Hello Millardo."

"Noin." They there looking at each other for a minute. The people didn't stare at them at all.

"Miss Noin. I was watching you from the glass window with the kid. What's going on?"

"The kid is on a case, finding the top robber in Chicago."

"You mean the Night Shift? Why would that boy be trying to find him?"

"He told me it was his mission. Just like ours."

Millardo turned away, looking down on the ground. "I see. We better be careful now so they won't find out what our identities are." He looks up again and stares into Noin's eyes. "Do you understand me Noin?"

"Yes I do Millardo. How is your sister?" she said trying to change the subject.

The tall man looked back on the ground. "She gets weirder and weirder every time I see her. It seems like Relena something from me."

"Oh Millardo now, Relena might have a boyfriend she's afraid to tell the world. You shouldn't worry that much. Why can we go home and have a nice time together?"

Millardo raised his eyebrow from her reply. Noin showed a nice big evil smile. "Noin. I have no idea what is in that mind of yours, but I like it."

Noin put her hands on her hips. "That's is so you Millardo."

"Lucricza."

"Home remember?"

"Right."


	4. Blue Nightingale: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Sorry about that. But I do own a few characters that goes along with the series. Please do not use them.

__

Lady of the Night Shift 

By starry comet

_Heero looked at the house number on the apartment. Then he looked back at the white paper. "Um. This the right address." He went up to the door and knock on it twice. He waited outside to see if the door would open, hoping to see Relena at the door. When it open, Heero saw someone else. It was an elderly man dressed in a black suit and white riffle shirt under it. He had white hair and white mustache, no other color in sight. Heero wasn't sure if this is Relena's or not. He might as will say something or look stupid in front of the man._

"Hello sir. How may I help you?"

"Yeah. Is Relena Peacecraft here?"

"Why yes. Come in sir." The man opened the door more to let Heero in. Heero steeped into the apartment and took his hat off. He looked around the living room to see anything interesting. He saw a lot of antiques on the shelves and paintings on the wall from every culture.

"Damn."

The man turned around to face Heero as he took the boy's hat and coat. "Wait right here. I'll go get her." The elder left the living room and went upstairs. Heero stood around still looking at the antiques in the room. He picked up a tiny statue off the shelf. It was child looking upon an angel. He thought it was actually cute. Heero looked around the room again, seeing no space on the wall.

"The girl has a lot of crap than all five of us combined. I wonder if she knows anything about the…"

"Heero. I been waiting for you." Heero turned around and put the statue down back on the shelf. He saw Relena at the top of the staircase holding onto the rail. She wore a white blouse with big sheer riffles in the front, navy skirt with white strips going vertical, and a belt matching to it.

'For how long?' Heero thought. He loved the way Relena looked today to his eyes. She looked better than last night when they first met. Relena slowly came down the stairs.

"It's nice to see you again."

"You too." Relena grabbed gently the touch of his hand and smile at him. Pagan was still standing between the den and kitchen doorway.

"Do you want anything Miss Peacecraft?" he asked

"Give us two glasses of wine Pagan." The butler went into the kitchen to prepare the drinks.

"So Heero… what brings you here?" asked Relena as she meander to her antique collection.

"I'm here on a little investigation. I what to know if you know anything about Night Shift."

"Night Shift? I know that you told me that you were a detective, but after the top thief in Chicago? I don't how to put it to you." Relena sat in her navy red striped armchair. She sighed before she started to talk Heero.

"Well, the Night Shift has two million dollars stash in some warehouse as I heard. He was working for the preventers then ran off. Now he is working for someone else. There are two reasons why Night Shift runs in the darkness. One: He could rob better that way of course. Two: It is he's protector. It is impossible to catch him in his territory. You have no idea what he might do to you."

"I see."

That's all I know about the Night Shift." Pagan came in with the drinks. He sat the tray in the small table.

"Here you go Miss Peacecraft."

"Thank you Pagan." Relena went to the table and grabbed the two glasses from the tray. She gave a glass to Heero. "Here you go Heero."

Heero took the glass from her. "Thanks."

"You didn't come here for ant investigation, am I right?"

"Excuse me?" Heero said, almost, choking on his drink.

"You're because you wanted to know why I put that note in your coat pocket."

"Only one night we met and you already know me too well." Heero took a sip of his drink still looking Relena.

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to see you again from last night. I still can't get away from it… of how we just look into each other eyes like stars flickering in the night. Minutes didn't feel right to me at all as they passed by. They weren't doing their job. Talking and laughing with you was endless all night. I know you feel the same way. If you didn't, you wouldn't had come here in the first place Mr. Yuy."

Heero felt Relena's eyes go tense on him. He slowly pulled his glass away from his mouth. He saw Relena shaking at her arms. The glass of wine was moving like an earthquake was about to start.

"If you think that the information that I told you about the Night Shift was enough, it is only the beginning. All people around Chicago know that thief leaves without a trace in this lonely city. Be careful of what those people assigned you to. It can be a dangerous killing job."

Relena turned away and looked at her antique collection on the shelves. Heero didn't say a word about her replied. He knew that he was bad lying to people, that's why he never lie. Was Heero feeling love for her truly? Maybe Relena was right. It could have been the unbelievable warmth he saw in her. Still, he didn't know why Relena brought him here to her apartment.

Relena headed to the staircase still holding glass of wine, As she was climbing up the stairs, she turned around to see if Heero was planning to leave or stand there forever Relena knew that he had nothing else to do. Maybe she will give him something to do. "Mr. Yuy. Can you come up stairs with me please?"

Heero looked up and stared at her. He was surprise by her words… the way she said it. He didn't know what to do… what to say in front of her. In his mind, he had no clue what to do; but without his brain, he wanted to sweep her off her feet and rushed upstairs quickly. "Uh… sure."

Heero followed Relena up the stairs. He saw her turned the corner and walked down the halfway. Then, Relena walked into a room on the side left side of the hallway. As Heero came in, he looked around the room for a minute. It was like any ordinary bedroom to him: a dresser, a bed, a small desk table, a closet, an armchair, and a personal bathroom.

"Can I take your jacket?" Relena asked walking to bedpost.

"Yeah, Sure." Heero took his jacket off and handed it to her. Relena took the jacket and hanged it on a wire jacket hanger. She put it inside her closet. Relena walked over to her small table where a recorder player sat. She grabbed a record beside the player. She nicely placed it on the player and sat it to play. A melody started to play on the recorder player. Relena sat on the bed, grabbing the pole that was part of the music.

"Blue Nightingale. One of my favorite songs."

Heero stood in the middle of the room, listening to the song. Somehow, somewhere, he liked it. The melody drew him into an imagination he never dreamed of. His mind wasn't turned on at all. It wondered somewhere else. "Would you like to dance?" 

Relena eyes opened up and stared at him. "What?"

"Would you like to dance Miss Peacecraft?" Heero put his right hand out in front of her. Relena stared at for a while didn't know what to do.

"Of course." She lied her left hand into Heero's hand. She lifted herself off her bed. She gently placed her left hand on Heero's shoulder. Heero placed his right hand on her back slowly. They quietly touched each hand. Relena laid her head on his shoulder. They can feel each other's body moving the sweet melody of the music.

"I tell why you choose this classic. It's very peaceful and it puts you in a mood you don't want to be in."

"Yes indeed. But sometimes it puts leaves you in that mood forever." Relena turned around and wrapped her arms around herself. She could feel Heero's hands slip down to her waist. One of the hands pulled the skirt up, brushing it against the legs. He smoothly touched her peachy skin, climbing inch by inch under her skirt.

Relena moved her left arm reaching to his wildly hair. She stoked it all over again and again. She felt Heero's fingertips on her chin. Relena turned her head and looked into his eyes. They were perfectly matched. Not moving, just glaring down at each other. "You're cold." 

"I…I know." Heero lifted up her head, bending his head down to match his, and closed his eyes Relena raised herself on her on toes and her closed her eyes. Leaning forward to reach, they their lips touch the other. They parted the kiss quickly, seeing their faces red.

"Is that better?"

"Yes." Relena reach up for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her tongue slid into his mouth and pulled Heero close to her. His hands went down to her waist. He started to unbuckle Relena's navy belt. Heero slowly removed it from the skirt. Relena unfasten his tie around his neck and threw it on the floor. Heero wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling down the zipper of the skirt. They Japanese nibble on bottom of Relena'a lip. "Do you want me?"

"I want you," Relena said between their kiss.

"Do you really want me?"

"Yes…umm… badly…" Heero lifted Relena up onto his and carried her over to the bed. He laid her gently on the mattress and laid on top her. Touching her golden hair, he looked her through her eyes.

"Good. 'Cause right now my sleeping beauty, I'm going to make you mine." 


	5. Blue Nightgale Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Sorry about that. But I do own a few characters that goes along with the series. Please do not use them.

__

Lady of the Night Shift 

By starry comet

__

"Are we there yet?"

"Damn Wufei I'm only driving on a forty- five speed limit. Beside, we'll be at the house in about ten minutes." Duo was driving along the side of the road in his 1933 Ford vehicle. After eating at the Garden for an hour, he came back to the office finding Heero missing from the room. Two hours later, he finally wanted to go back out to investigate on the case. When he told him where he was going, Wufei wanted to go with him as well. Duo didn't know why Wufei wanted to go to Kingsport with him for. All he knew was that it was his partner's business to deal with, not his. So far, the two had sat in the car for fifteen minutes barely speaking. 

"Good. I want to see this owner name Trieze."

"For what reason?"

"Personal reasons from what Sally had told me."

"In other words, your business has nothing to do with the Night Shift case."

"Actually it does." Duo raised his eyebrow at Wufei, but kept his eyes on the road. It became quiet again. Wufei folded his arms and closed his eyes.

****

"There are rumors that Trieze might know the Night Shift," said Sally, lighting a cigarette.

Wufei narrowed his eyes at her. "How?"

"That he is the master mind behind the Night Shift. This criminal that you been looking for is doing Kushinadra's dirty work."

"Saying the Night Shift is working for Trieze?"

"Yep." Sally blew out smoke from her mouth and gently laid her cigarette on the tray. "Don't know if that's for sure though."

Wufei took his glass into his hands. "Ever think the real master mind might appear soon?" he asked before taking a sip.

Sally designed a smirk on her face. "No. Because he can escape since we don't know his identity. The Night Shift, we find out his since we know that he lives here. Clues are all around you Wufei. Just look closely."

"What's the address again Duo?" Wufei asked opening on eye.

"1828 Mocking Bird Drive." Duo turned the corner into the road and drove on. As he turned onto the next street, he saw a large house in a light blue surrounded by a black steel gate. Duo can see the veins clawing on the gate. Duo spotted the driveway and notice that it was gate free. "We are heeeeeerrrrrre." Duo turned in to the driveway. He parked behind a blue 1929 Ford. The guys steeped out of car and took a long look at the house. 'Now this is nice', Duo thought to himself.He shut the car door and looked at his partner. "Okay Wu-man. Who's going to talk for the both of us?"

"I am. I'm not going to let you run your mouth during our meeting."

"Oak e dokie." Duo and Wufei headed to the front door. Duo looked at the right side of the door. He pushed the doorbell and waited just like Wufei was. About a minute later, the door had swung open. Standing there was a little girl around eight years old. She was a red headed girl wearing a pale yellow dress holding a striped, caramel cat in her hands. Her eyes were almost gray looking which almost made Duo jumped.

"Hi. Can we speak to Miss Lady Une?" asked Duo.

The little girl smile, making Duo shiver, and Wufei raise an eyebrow. "Sure. Come right in." The girl moved out of the way to let the detectives in. She closed the door and skipped her way in front of them. She walked on; the two were walking slowly behind her. Duo leaned into Wufei's ear.

"That girl scares the hell out of me."

"I know." Duo, Wufei, and the girl entered the living room. They saw nothing but whit and open space. They stood there in the middle of the room, observing everything. The girl headed toward a desk that was against the wall.

"Mother. We got company." She ran up to the office desk where a lady sitting. The woman rose out of her seat and lean against the desk. She wore a navy business suit with her shirt tuck out a little. The woman had brown shoulder length hair, green eyes, and wore thick spectacles.

"Well well well. Detective Maxwell and Detective Chang. It's very nice to meet you."

"You too."

The lady walked up them. She held out her hand in a response. None of them move. "Please gentleman. Sit down."

Duo and Wufei sat down on the off-white fluffy couch. "Thank you." The lady walked over to the refreshment table.

"Lady Une. We like to...."

"Ask me about the Night Shift? Yes I know. I use to be a police officer. A dangerous criminal. Coffee gentleman?"

Duo shook his head. "No thanks." Lady Une shrugged her shoulders and gently poured herself a cup of coffee.

Wufei raised his eyebrow a little bit. "I thought you were a preventer?"

"Was. I too drop that job almost six months ago."

"Why?"

Lady Une sat her cup down on the counter. She took her spectacles off and sat them against the stack of papers. "I have other things to do. I need to concentrate on my daughter more and try to get her into school."

"And your fiancée?" 

"Yes. It's been two years now and we still haven't married. Things kept on getting in the way in our engagement. Maybe that's why."

"Oh."

Duo leaned against the couch and folded his arms. "Okay Miss Une. Thank you for telling us about your personal life."

"Lady Une turned around, putting one hand on the counter. Her eyes had starting to turn green. "All right Mr. Maxwell. I'll give you what you want. Night Shift had robbed eight banks, five jewelry stores, and three museums only in the city Chicago. I believe that he lived here all his life. He wouldn't know all the codes that well to all sixteen places."

The little girl on the couch smiled greatly, brushing the caramel hair on her cat. "I believe the Night Shift is a female. Not a male."

Lady Une sharply turns to her daughter. "Mariemia!"

Mariemia looked at her mother like she was two years old about to cry. What? You have to believe me Mother. The reason why is because women are smarter than men. They are superior than 'man' kind itself."

Lady slowly bent down to Mari's height. "Now Mariemia please."

"No! I'm not Finished!" Mariemia jumped up furiously while the cat scattered away from her arms. "Anybody who can break a code, not leave evidence and steal whatever it wants without being detected is a lady."

Wufei balled up in hand in anger. "No… that can't be true."

Duo notices the tension in his partner. He put his hand on Wufei's shoulder. "Now Wufei… she's only a kid."

Wufei removed Duo's hand and stood up to face Mariemia. "Why would an onna have a note at every place it robs?"

"So she can be notice. Notice that she is more of a lady than a woman. Have more skills and brains than a man does. She might kick your sorry ass right now."

Lady Une grabbed Mariemia's arm and looked at her with eyes crossed. "Now Marimia! That is enough coming from your mouth!"

Wufei lifted up his fist in front of the red head girl. "I'll get you."

Duo cut in between the two with his hands raised. "Wufei now come on. This girl didn't mean all of that stuff. She doesn't know what she's talking about. Isn't that right?" Duo turned to Mariemia with a smile. "Right?"

Mariemia put her hands on her hips and grinned. "Your friend had proved how weak he is not fighting a six year old girl like me."

"That's it! I'm gonna struggle you to death!" Wufei reached for the girl's neck. Lady Une moved in front of him and grabbed his arm.

"You are not going to put your hands around my daughter's neck!" yelled Lady Une. Wufei grabbed her arm and twisted it. Then he shoved her into the couch.

"Watch me lady. I getting sick of this onna's mouth."

"Then come on you chicken shit. Fight me like a man. If you have any genes left of it." Mariemia pushed up her sleeves on her dress and balled up her fist.

"You're on." Wufei took off his jacket and threw it on the couch. Lady Une finally got up and moved in between the detective and her daughter.

"Don't you hurt my daughter!"

Wufei snapped at her. "Damn it woman I'm not in the mood. Your daughter shall be punish."

Mariemia smiled at him. "I love to see a challenge."

"Damn you."

Duo puled out a bag of chips from his pocket and started eating. Lady Une pushed Wufei back away from Mariemia. "I told you Mr. Chang don't you put your hands on my daughter."

Wufei harshly grabbed the woman's arm and looked straight in her eyes. "I will if I want to. What are you going to do?"

"I'll throw you out of my house. And I'll sure as hell show you lady strength. I'm getting tried of your sexes acts towards Mariemia."

"I'll do whatever I please Miss Une."

Mariemia ran up to her mother. "Mother let him fight me. Oh please Mother!" she pleaded holding her mother's arm.

"The hell you say."

"What is this meaning of this nonsense?" The voice silence everything in the living room. Everybody turned to the entrance and saw a man standing with a brief case. Lady slowly sat down in the armchair. 

"Trieze."

"Oh Daddy! You came to rescue me." Mariemia ran up to her father and cliched on his waist. She covered her face on his jacket so she would pretend to cry. Trieze looked at his daughter and stroked her hair.

"Mariemia. What's gong on?"

"This mean man tried to hit me and Mother. And we didn't do anything. We were only trying to give him information about the Night Shift." Mariemia looked at Wufei, stuck her tongue at him, turned around, and pretend to cry some more. Trieze looked at Lady UNY who was still white as a ghost. 

"Lady Une. Is this true from our daughter?"

"Trieze. This is Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Chang. They're detectives on the case of the Night Shift."

Trieze looked at Duo and Wufei on his left. "I see. And which one tried to fight my daughter and on what reason?"

"I am. I don't think this criminal is a woman." 

"Well Mr. Chang I can't blame you. I don't believe that this criminal is a woman either. I mean hell. If it was, wouldn't the woman be related to Bonnie and Clyde?" Trieze sat down on his armchair slowly. His eyes suddenly lifted. "Then again, the criminal could be a woman. If it were a woman, wouldn't she have her own reasons for stealing? A man can do it for the hell of it. A woman can do it for a purpose. Her purpose is only in this city. Oh well. You tried your best to find the sorriest clues and see if anybody is linked to the criminal. But you can't. You see this one particular criminal works alone. Doesn't let anybody interfere with its duties. Mr. Chang, you think that there are ways capture it. There isn't any. Now you are facing the truth. The criminal will live and hold its power long before it dies. What do you think Mr. Chang?"

Wufei folded his arms and stared at him. "I think you're saying all of this because you're the master behind the Night Shift."

Trieze's eyes shot up from the floor. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're the one who has put the Night Shift into robbing banks and jewelry just for you. Once the Night Shift gives the money to you gives everything you need, you and your family will be heading out of Chicago like a bat out of hell. Isn't that right Trieze."

Trieze didn't speak. Wufei moved closer to his face.

"Isn't that right Trieze?" Wufei questioned again.

The man leaned back into the chair and placed his hands on the arms. His eyes were glued to the ground. "Well Mr. Chang, I did plan on leaving town within a days with the family that I had created. But it would be from the money that I have been saving for the trip. Never in my life would I pay somebody to do the dirty work for me."

"You might be saying that know Trieze, but wait and see that your old ways will be coming after you."

"That was years ago Mr. Chang," Trieze snapped at the detective. He stood up and looked at the boy. "I have change since then. In those days growing up, you do anything to get what you want. Had to fight, steal, kill, and survive. Those were our four ingredients. Now look at you. You think you young boys have everything do you. Do you? Wearing fancy clothes, making money out of no where, and sleeping with women you don't even know. Who's giving you orders Mr. Chang? Who's giving you the orders, the money, the women you fuck with, and the tickets for you to go around the world to solve the cases?"

Wufei could only stare. He felt himself shaking. Trieze smiled.

"You don't know. How sad. You don't even know the one who gives your assignments. All you know that he gives them to you and that he is nothing but a guy on the other end of the line. You had always been control by a mysterious man. You never been free as you thought kid. You been controlled by this one man the whole time."

Wufei threw a mighty blow on the left side of Trieze's face

"Trieze!"

"Daddy!"

"Fuck that! I never had been controlled in my life. And I won't be controlled right now. I'll never be a puppet to anybody."

Trieze stared at Wufei, leaning against the couch holding his left cheek.

"You keep thinking that Mr. Chang. One day you'll realize that you are. Just like the rest of those young detectives you work with. You keep on thinking that."

Duo touched Wufei on the shoulder. "Come on Wufei. You done your job for the day. Besides we have to talk to Heero."

Duo was trying to get Wufei to walk, but he didn't move. He stared right in front of Trieze and looked at him.

"I won't rest until you finally confess Trieze. You are going to admit your mistakes."

Wufei was the first to leave the room. He was the last to leave the house and slammed the door. Trieze gets up from the floor and walked to the other side of the room. Lady Une slowly sat down in the chair staring at her fiancée. Trieze looked in the mirror to see his face. His wife to be could hear him curse under his breath every time he touched his face.

"Want me to get you some ice Trieze?"

"No Lady Une. I'm fine." Lady Une sadly turned around and looked at her daughter. She was sleeping on the couch with her small legs curled under her body. 

"Look at her Trieze. It's only a little past eight and she's worn out."

Trieze turned to look at the couch and smiled. "She had a fun day my lady. She worn herself out than the detectives."

"Will find him before we do?"

"Maybe. She problem is that they're not finding the real criminal."

Lady Une sharply turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Look at this." He sat a folder down in front of her. She picked up the folder and looked through the papers. " All this information came from an unidentified file at the station," Trieze continued. " They're been hiding this for almost fifteen years. They might be hiding something else in that old place."

Lady sat them down on the coffee table and took off her spectacles. She leaned back in the chair and sighed. "I'll let the Hispanic read it herself. She might know something about the file."

She got up from the chair and walked over to the shelf. She turned the on radio and quietly stood there. Trieze raised his head and faced her. 

"Blue Nightingale. I haven't heard that song in so long. We use to dance to it in our day."

"Yes we did. It was greatly sung by her ten years ago."

"Does she still sing at that colored club?"

"No. She doesn't sing anymore. I don't know if she's still here."

"I always thought that she fell in love with Chicago because of the music. I don't know why she came here in the first place now," Trieze said as he poured the wine into his glass.

"She's only a child Trieze. Even a young lady like her needs to face her fear."

"You're right Lady Une."

Lady Une looked at the couch where her daughter was sleeping. "I'll put Mariemia to bed Trieze. I feel a late night work shift coming on."

"So do I."

"Heero. Heero baby wake up. You been sleep for hours."

Heero slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times. He lifted up from the bed and found his self in white shirts. 'White sheets? When did I change the bed?' he thought. He held onto to his head and started to think where he was for a second. He had a damn headache that everything from the previous night was a blur. Heero tried to think what the hell happen. He decided to get quit thinking and wanted to get outta here.

Heero was about to jump out of bed where a tray sat on the bed. It had a plate of eggs, ham, and bacon, another plate with white toasted bread, a glass of orange juice and glass of mile. Heero was still puzzle. If this was Duo's doing, he just had to go back to sleep. Relena came in the room with a newspaper. She closed the door quietly behind her, still thinking that Heero is sleep. Heero watched her walk by the bed to the other side of the room. Relena was dresses in silk blue robe with flora whit trims on the ends. She was about to take a shower.

"Good morning."

"Heero. You're awake." Relena walked over to the bed and sat where Heero was sitting. " I tried to wake you up four times this morning. You sure do sleep hard after a good one."

"What happen last night Relena."

"What do you mean what happen last night? Don't you remember? We made love here in my bed last night. And you're a good sex partner."

Relena sat on the bed next to him and smiled. She placed her hand on his thigh. Heero could feel her finger tips climbing up to his inner thigh. Her hand was so warm it put a smile onto his face. Now coming back to him, he remembers the white note put into his pockets two nights ago. He came over to her questions about night Shift. Then they were dancing with sweet music upstairs. All of a sudden, he was kissing her, touching her, and wanting her. Heero could hear her cries for him. Her moaning so loud. Her screaming out his name made him want her more than ever. His mind was taking control of him the whole night.

Hero kissed Relena on the cheek and removed her hand from his thigh. "What's with the breakfast?"

"Something in return from last night. Besides, Pagan has a day off. I really can't cook very well."

"I'll be the judge off that."

"Can you please turn on the radio Relena?"

"Sure I can." Relena went over to the nightstand and turned on the radio. She sat down with the newspaper while Heero was eating.

"Today at eleven- thirty, the Calhoun Institute is holding an Art Auction. Art from all over the world would be here so come and auction." 

"An auction. Sounds interesting," Heero said with his mouth full.

"On the latest story, a woman was found dead two blocks away from her home. There is no evidence about her murdered. The police are the case right now. We'll have more information soon as possible. Now from your local sponsors."

"Hn. Nothing about the Night Shift. Looks like I have a day off today."

"Think you can spend some time here?" Relena asked.

Heero stared at her for awhile. "Wish I could. I know my partners are watching for some explanation. It may seem like a day off, but these kinds of jobs are never ceased."

"You know Heero? Let's give them an explanation then."

"Like what?" the detective asked eating his toast.

"It's too early for you to go back to that office. Let your problems rest in their hands for one day. They can find something out without your help, right?" The blonde left the chair and crawled onto her bed. She took the tray away and laid it on the nightstand.

"Guess. But if I stay here, what will I do when they're at the office?"

"I'll fix that for you." Heero felt her lips running down his neck to his chest. He lifted her face and looked at her. 

"Of course you will."


End file.
